1. Field Of The Invention
Disclosed is a drip irrigation/fertilization filter apparatus for watering and fertilizing plants and trees with a generally continuous flow of liquid rather than an applied pool of water. The disclosed apparatus comprises a portable stabilized reservoir having an automatic filling system, internal filtration system, and a passive drip delivery means.
The device of the present invention improves upon the related art by preventing internal algae growth on the primary filter element and corresponding clogging due to light entry into the reservoir. The present invention also improves upon the related art by disclosing a novel primary filter element, which is more durable, versatile, and effective than traditional filters. In addition, the present invention improves upon the related art by allowing for use in extremely muddy conditions, and at the same time extending the time period between required filter changes. The present invention also improves upon the related art by permitting a user to employ an easily constructed, relatively inexpensive, and effective way to water plants and trees with a virtually continuous flow of filtered water and fertilizer and at the same time conserve water. Additionally, the present invention improves upon the related art by disclosing a design adapted to sit directly atop soil near plants or trees to be watered, which obviates the need for a support base, spikes, or other means for supporting the reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various drip irrigation filter devices have been previously developed. These devices lack an effective means for diminishing light entry into the liquid reservoir, and corresponding algae growth and clogging on the primary filter element. Also, known irrigation filter devices are not equipped for use with muddy water, such as that found in irrigation ditches and other agricultural settings, and are designed primarily for use with individually potted plants rather than plants and trees situated directly in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,601 discloses a drip watering apparatus. The apparatus includes a reservoir having a bottom surface with a plurality of apertures, and a base for supporting and stabilizing the reservoir. The reservoir cover can be adapted with a perimeter overhang, which helps shade the reservoir from direct sun exposure. The disclosed apparatus also includes an outlet control system, comprising a support member formed from rigid material and having a plurality of apertures. Spacers are used to elevate the support member above the reservoir bottom. A filter sheet, made from materials such as cloth, paper products, and natural or synthetic polymers, is positioned atop the support member, and a layer of particulate matter rests directly atop the filter. The disclosed liquid inlet control system comprises a float, which is connected to an inlet/cut-off valve via a connecting arm. Liquid, which is added to the reservoir either manually or through a hose attachment, rests above the layer of particulate matter. As the float is forced upward by incoming liquid, the inlet/cut-off valve is adjusted to stop the water flow. As the water level decreases during the irrigation process, the float lowers and activates the inlet/ cut-off valve to allow more liquid into the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,353 discloses an irrigation/fertilization control and distribution system. The system includes separate water valve and fertilization mechanisms. The water valve mechanism consists of a water reservoir, which is open to atmospheric pressure and is connected to a sealed water chamber. When the ambient temperature exceeds a predetermined level, air expansion forces water out of the chamber and into the water reservoir, and simultaneously opens a valve allowing pressurized water to flow through a water distribution network and ultimately to plants situated in a connected hydrophonic growth conduit. As atmospheric pressure increases, the valve is closed, and water supply to the distribution network is terminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,582 discloses a tree irrigator comprising a tree trunk encircling container, which includes an inner water container and an outer support container. The inner water container bottom has a water exit hole, and the outer support container bottom has holes for delivering water to the encircled tree. Between the inner and outer containers are a support pad, spacers, and a wire mesh for aiding in structural support and drainage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,905 discloses a plant watering device comprising a self-contained cylindrical reservoir that surrounds a plant. The device contains an adjustable drip valve means in fluid communication with the reservoir that delivers water or nutrients dropwise to the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,860 discloses an irrigation appliance having a combined support and water delivery hollow spike. The spike is inserted into the ground to be watered. Water is held in an upper first container and percolated into a lower second container having fertilizer. The fertilizer solution then exits into the spike and, via apertures in the distal end of the spike, escapes from the device to water the ground near the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,827 discloses a plant watering and feeding device having a perforated spike that is inserted into the ground for delivering water. Included is a plant food container and associated valves for selectively extracting the food into the delivered water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,205 discloses a siphon type plant watering device with an attached hollow spike that is inserted into the ground to be watered and controls additional water delivery. When the ground becomes dry, the hollow spike communicates this condition to the apparatus by allowing air to pass into a controlling system that then delivers water to the ground, and subsequently turns water delivery off when the ground is wet, thus blocking air passage into the controlling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,188 discloses a method and system for propagating plants housed in individual containers. The bottom side of individual plant containers are adapted with porous prongs, which pierce an irrigation tray support containing a sand layer sandwiched between a top and bottom water impermeable plastic opaque sheet. Water from the irrigation tray support passes up through the prongs and into the plant container via capillary action. The disclosed plant container covers holes resulting from each prong, which prevents light entry into the system and corresponding algae growth. The system may employ a conventional filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,224 is a drip feed device, which is designed to be clipped to the rim of a soil containing pot. Water is delivered from a reservoir container into a tile basin, via an adjustable drip valve. When the tilt basin is filled, it tips and applies water to the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,986 discloses a plant fertilizing and watering device for fertilizing and watering individually potted plants. The primary component of this invention is a disk made of synthetic resin or foam, which has a centrally located recess that holds fertilizer and is covered by a porous plug made of the disk material. The disk containing fertilizer is placed in a potted plant""s reservoir and covered with water, after which the pot containing the plant is watered periodically. Water and fertilizer pass through the disk""s plug via a hole in the bottom of the plant pot by capillary action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,835 discloses a device for continuously irrigating soil of plants growing in individual pots. The device""s primary components include a wooden or styrofoam block, which is wrapped in a plastic tape layer having a single sand layer adhesively attached to the tape""s inner surface. The block and tape assembly is placed in a shallow container of water, and an individually potted plant is placed atop the block""s upper surface in contact with the tape layer, so that the internal sand layer facilitates capillary water flow to and from the potted plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,300 discloses an irrigating flowerpot made of porous material and a mesh covered bottom, which can be placed within a water containing receptacle or planted directly into the ground. Water and nutrients pass through the flowerpot""s porous walls by capillary action to facilitate constant irrigation and fertilization. This device is designed for growing individually potted plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,951 discloses a gravel/fertilizer packet for potted plants. A water permeable fertilizer packet is placed in the bottom of planting pots to aid in feeding individually potted plants and in preventing soil loss through a pot""s drain hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,302 discloses a liquid fertilizer apparatus utilizing a container that holds a porous sack of nutrients. Water is manually introduced into the container and then allowed to exit slowly through an adjustable valve and onto a plant.
As is apparent from this brief review of related art, known irrigation/filtration devices are not designed to provide an efficient means for continuously hydrating ground based plants and trees, while simultaneously diminishing light entry into the reservoir and corresponding algae growth and clogging on the primary filter element. Moreover, known irrigation/filtration devices do not employ an optimally durable and versatile filter element, and consequently are not equipped for effective use in circumstances involving relatively muddy water, such as in irrigation ditches and similar agricultural settings. Also, known irrigation/filtration devices do not employ a means for promoting plant growth by optimizing fluid delivery to plants while at the same time promoting water conservation. Thus, a need exists for an irrigation/filtration device that: prevents internal algae growth and filter clogging associated with light exposure; dramatically reduces the inconvenience and expense associated with frequent filter changes due to algae growth and clogging; facilitates use in irrigation ditches and other circumstances involving muddy water; promotes irrigation efficiency by optimizing hydration and promoting water conservation; and avoids sizable costs and expenses associated with elaborately designed manual and mechanized irrigation devices.
Disclosed is a drip irrigation/fertilization filter apparatus for supplying a liquid, usually water or water and a combination of nutrients and fertilizer, to a plant or tree situated directly in the ground. The subject apparatus comprises a reservoir for containing the liquid having a side wall, an upper rim, and a bottom having a single centrally located aperture. The reservoir is made from water insoluble materials such as natural or synthetic polymers and has an optional externally attached handle for easy portability. During use, the reservoir is positioned directly on the ground or soil in close proximity to the tree or plant to be watered.
Provided in the subject apparatus is a liquid outlet control means for regulating an amount of outgoing liquid from the reservoir. The outlet control means comprises a porous support member, a primary filter element, and a bed of particulate matter.
The porous support member sits within the reservoir directly on the reservoir bottom, and is made from a mixture of large grain sand and a binding material such as Portland cement or a resin. In addition to acting as a filter means, the porous support member acts as a ballast by stabilizing and securing the disclosed apparatus in place during use.
Sealed atop the porous support member is a 3-piece circularly shaped primary filter member comprising an outer edge and a top and bottom layer, between which is sealed a nylon coated, decay resistant filter screen. The top and bottom primary filter member layers are made of plastic and contain a plurality of aligned, peripherally located apertures.
The primary filter member bottom layer contains a series of grooved channels, which are directed toward a single aperture located in the center of the bottom layer. The decay resistant filter screen sits directly atop the bottom layer, and the ring shaped top layer is positioned directly atop the decay resistant screen. Silicon, metal pins, or any other suitable attachment means are placed in the aligned, peripherally located plurality of apertures to seal the 3-piece primary filter member unit together. Silicon or any other suitable sealing means is placed around the primary filter member outer edge to seal the primary filter member to the reservoir""s inside wall, which facilitates effective liquid flow by directing liquid to pass through the primary filter member and not around its edges.
A layer of loose sand is positioned directly atop the 3-piece primary filter element. Liquid being used for irrigation and fertilization rests directly above the loose sand layer.
Also provided in the subject apparatus is a liquid inlet control means comprising a float, a connecting arm, and an inlet/shut-off valve. The inlet control means is situated inside the reservoir and is attached to the bottom of the reservoir cover. A hose attachment means is secured atop the reservoir cover, and consists of a pipe connected at one end to the inlet/shut-off valve, and connected at the other end to an external hose or other water source. The reservoir cover is releasably fitted to the reservoir upper rim, and can be adapted to incorporate an overhang extending beyond the reservoir side wall to help shade the reservoir from direct sun exposure.
In function, as incoming liquid forces the float upward, the inlet/shut-off valve is adjusted to diminish, and eventually stop, liquid entry into the reservoir. Once in the reservoir, liquid passes first though the loose sand layer, which traps particulate matter and allows the filtered liquid to pass onto the primary filter element and over the decay resistant screen. The decay resistant screen then traps additional particulate matter and allows filtered liquid to enter grooved channels located on the primary filter element bottom layer, which direct liquid to the single centrally located aperture on the primary filter element bottom layer. Liquid exiting the primary filter element bottom layer passes through the porous support element, which further traps particulate matter, and exits the reservoir via the single centrally located aperture on the reservoir""s bottom surface. As the liquid level in the reservoir falls during the irrigation process, the float lowers which activates the inlet/cut-off means to deliver more liquid into the reservoir.
An object of the present invention is to provide a means for drip irrigating and fertilizing plants and trees.
Another object of the present invention is to disclose a drip irrigation/fertilization filter apparatus that includes means for preventing light entry into the liquid reservoir and means for shading the reservoir from direct sun exposure.
Another object of the present invention is to disclose a drip irrigation/fertilization filter apparatus designed to prevent clogging associated with algae growth on the primary filter element.
Another object of the present invention is to disclose a drip irrigation/fertilization filter apparatus employing a durable and versatile filter element, which optimizes filtration and does not require frequent changing.
Another object of the present invention is to disclose a drip irrigation/fertilization filter apparatus capable of filtering muddy water, such as that associated with irrigation ditches, without compromising the integrity or functionality of the apparatus, and without requiring frequent filter changes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drip irrigation/fertilization filter apparatus having a means for leveling and stabilizing the apparatus directly on the ground proximate a plant or tree to be watered, thus obviating the need for a separate reservoir support base.
Another object of the present invention is to supply, for increased growth, a means for conserving water and simultaneously suppling continuous hydration to plants and trees.
Another object of the present invention is to disclose a drip irrigation/fertilization filter apparatus that has an adjustable outlet flow of liquid.
Another object of the present invention is to furnish a drip irrigation/fertilization filter apparatus having an easily portable reservoir, an adjustable inlet and outlet flow, and a means for including fertilizer during irrigation.
Another object of the present invention is to disclose a drip irrigation/fertilization filter apparatus that is inexpensive and reliable for delivering a continuous flow of liquid to plants and trees.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows, when considered in conjunction with the associated drawings.